Alliance
An alliance is a group of guilds that form a cartel (or confederation) to work together towards a common goal that may be difficult for a single guild to achieve. Alliances take the name of the founding guild, and the leader of that guild is also the leader of the alliance. No more than ten guilds can be in an alliance. Alliances can help each other gain faction points based on the actions of their members; they also represent an even larger group of familiar players with whom you can go adventuring. In Factions, alliances are aligned with either the Luxons or the Kurzicks and the most common reason for forming alliances is to faction farm on either side to compete for town control (see below). Features * All members of the alliance can identify each other. The guild tag of allied guilds appears in gold while in towns & outposts. * All members of the allied guilds may talk on alliance chat. * All members of the alliance can visit each other's Guild Hall and participate in scrimmages and guild battles, without needing guest privileges. * While Alliances are now used primarily to create a grouping of like minded guilds, for those with Guild Wars: Factions it is possible to ally with either the Kurzick or Luxon and through a process of faction farming gain control of one of the many outposts. While this requires a lot of effort, the alliance with the most faction can gain control of their respective nation's capital city and with it one of the Elite Missions. With the release of Guild Wars: Nightfall the prestige associated with town ownership has lowered, but control over the capital cities is still highly sought after. * It is possible to treat alliances as one big guild (to expand amount of members), as seen in the Guild of the Week Winning Imperial Guards Alliance (alliance roster shown in the picture) Requirements * Only the leader of the guilds can make alliances. * Each alliance can be comprised of up to 9 guilds and the leader guild. * Alliances can only be formed with a guild of the same Faction (Luxon or Kurzick, this requires the Guild Leader to be able to access Cantha and complete what is needed to align with that faction). * The alliance leader cannot transfer leadership to a different guild, withdraw from the alliance or change the faction of an alliance with more than 1 guild. *Inviting a guild into your alliance (if you are the Alliance leader) costs 1 . Note Guild Wars: Factions does not require a player to join an alliance of guilds (as referenced in this article) in order to choose sides in the Kurzick/Luxon war. A player may choose either side and complete all of the related quests and missions, with the exception of Alliance Battles, set in those areas. Joining an alliance of guilds only becomes mandatory if you want to participate in Alliance Battles for control of towns. Related articles *Alliance Faction Category:Glossary Category:Guild Wars